1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic keyboard musical instrument configured to execute a tone generation control using position information of a mass body.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electronic keyboard musical instrument using an action mechanism, there is conventionally known the one configured to execute a musical tone control utilizing position information of a key. For performing a more real musical tone control, there is known the one that utilizes position information of a mass body (hammer), as disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1.
In the musical instrument disclosed in the Patent Literature 1, positions of the hammer including a back checking start position at which the hammer starts to be back checked and a back checking end position at which the hammer is released from a back checked state are successively obtained and are utilized in the control.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2008-70895